ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Steeple of Tricks and Treats
What is the Steeple of Tricks and Treats? The Steeple of Tricks and Treats, or SoTaT for short, is a steeple in the Abyssal Badlands most distinctively known for being the first and only tower which is sideways and more importantly that you can route it however you want. Beginner's Guide So it either looks like you decided to do SoTaT first or saved it for last, after all it is the easiest steeple of the event, but if you don't play it right it can be very annoying to a player. * Overworld:' '''looks like you're going to start a pretty long adventure now that you're here. Go talk to the cowboy and learn how everything works but for a summed up version of the gameplay it goes like this: Go to a house, beat a challenge and get the candy then the lights will go off, simple right? You'll need 15 candies to beat the steeple though. Problem is theres only 10 houses each give one, so you will need to find 5 (or 6) in the overworld. ' ' House candies * '''Pumpkin house': This is the first house you'll see entering the steeple inside are a few jumps and everything will seem normal until you hit the buttons which cause flaming pumpkins to drop into the room. Here you will have to jump onto the larger pumpkins which fall from the roof and get to higher areas twice, the giant pumpkin is a bit hard to move so its recommended to either push it or get to the very far edge and keep jumping to get it to move far enough so you can make the jump to grab the pumpkin candy. * Witches Hut:' '''This is likely the easiest house of the steeple and there isnt any possible way to die here, inside you will encounter slamo! Who wants you to get ingredients to make a potion so you can jump higher, You will need to get a Rising Star mushroom (located ontop of the remains of a wall of sorts) a Mythos Flower (located on a higher piece of land close to the Rising Star Mushroom.), a Golden Feather (located ontop of some rocks right next to the river) and a Shining Leaf (Located ontop of the beheaded statue in the bottom left corner of the map) once all the ingredients are collected you can jump into Slamos Cauldron and get a jump boost to collect the piece of candy in the forest ontop of a large stump. * '''Ghost House':' '''This is likely the third house you'll go into this house is a little tricky for new players but very straight forward. Simply just go from morpher to morpher and don't run out of time. There isnt much to be said about the house here. So just go do it and grab the Ghost Candy * '''Gary's House':' '''This house is certainly leaning on the more difficult side of things the goal here is to stay out of the line of sight of Gary, Gary's war buddy, Gary's Nephew, A camera and Gary's Grandson. To so do you will need to climb across obsticles of all sorts and a few difficult jumps will await but if you do grab the peppermint here you arent done. There are two seperate paths in the house, one will lead you to an area where you can get a wrench which you can give to the Matter Manor owner for a free candy later. One last tip here, in Gary's grandson's room try your best to not jump on the tightrope this can result in you barely touching the teleporter out. * '''Ice House':' '''This house is 1 of 2 infamous houses in the steeple so despite the order of this guide it is recommended to have this be one of your first houses especially since its very dangerous! So welcome to the ice house, here you will need to start by doing 2 ice wraps they are only 4 studs wide but if you don't know that you can jump to make ice physics much easier you'll surely have a bad time here! Anyways the next and only very difficult part for most are the 2 ice spinners its recommended that you go into the middle of them and then jump so the physics don't slow you down when they meet up to get to the other one or you can stay on the edges and then try the jump that way but I personally find it a little more difficult. After this you will need to do a decenly long but not extremely long jump and then the rest of this house is a cakewalk, grab the snowman head as that's your candy here. * '''Spider House':' '''Welcome to the spider house don't have too much anxiety because of the music now. Anyways in this house your speed will be slowed and its extremely dark compared to any other house. Here's the catch though: you need to use the lights around you to your advantage and map out this house yourself no light needed at first this house is quite tricky but once you start to know what you're doing it should be quite easy for you. * '''Matter Manor':' '''Matter Manor is one of the most interesting houses in the steeple with its main gimmick being focused on those holes that appear and move in the ground or make platforms outright disappear this area though is just straight up skill, not much you'd need a guide for though the ending does require you to do some pretty difficult jumps especially at the pressure of the platform you're on disappearing so once you get to the safe block in the middle take a breather before doing the second half of it. Luckily you can't die here so really it'll require just a bit of practice before you'll beat this! * '''Dracula's Castle': After all of those harder houses here's a little break this is pretty much just as basic as a 2D section of a tower can be, though should be noted that there are some jumps here which require you to jump onto another side of the wall. * Clown House: The clown house is infamously difficult in the event and has ended hundreds of runs and counting! This house combines 2 things people don't like: beat blocks and mazes! First entering the house you will be greeted to having to damage boost through the maze to 1 of 2 locations: The top left corner is where you should go first. You will be able to get on top of the maze walls and here you better heal or else you will likely miss one of the oncoming jumps and die back on the bottom of the maze! The beat blocks have a 6 second timer here so keep note of that as there are certain jumps you will either need to time or do jumps harder then this houses intended difficulty. Anyways the goal here is to reach the top right corner of the house where the long awaited candy will be. That's not all that will be here though! You also will need to get a fork for a quest later in this guide I will explain. Anyways good luck here if you did not do it first you'll need it if you don't want to kill your run. * Swamp House:' '''This house, though isnt infamously difficult certainly is in the top 3 for run killers, gimmick here? You cannot jump, luckily though this house is very dangerous its not extremely dangerous as if you fall you get teleported out. Anyways first 2 spinners you need to go on should be easy its just about timing this whole area here should not be too bad just keep an eye on your health and please do not try and use mouselock anywhere in the first part of this house. After the shoving platform are 2 even harder spinning platforms you will need to avoid taking damage here while getting to the other if you use mouselock here there is quite a large change of death but precise mouse movements will make it more then possible. Now for the second part of the house you need to roll logs. The first is quite easy to do and chances of death here are low. Second can be quite hard at first due to needing to avoid damage blocks but the log goes slow enough to make them easy to dodge, but watch and to not get enough speed and get ready to grab the candy snake in the center nearing the end if you miss it you'll likely fall in and have to start over. Overworld candies Congrats you beat all 10 houses! Got 10 candies from all of them, but you'll need to get 5 more all of them are found in the overworld, 2 are quests 3 are scattered around the map. * '''Generic Candy': This is the easiest candy to get by far in the entire steeple located near the Jack in a box by the ice house you'll see this one quite easily. * Gummy Bear: Here's 1 of 2 quest candies and definitely the harder one. So to do this you need to find a kid in a clown costume located near the fun house who stole his fork. The clown kid tells you its in the clown house and gives you a key. You will need to cut through the bottom floor of the clown house once more to get to the top middle of the house where there's a key door. In here is a simple bedroom with beat block platforms. They might take quite a few attempts but that's a good thing since you'll be needing to regen right? Anyways once you grab the fork you will be able to take it back to the pumpkin kid and the invisible wall blocking the gummy bear will disappear and you can grab it. * Experimental Candy:' '''Here's the second quest and the much easier of the two, for this one you will talk to the owner of Matter Manor who needs you to go get a wrench Gary burrowed a while ago to repair his bathroom pipes. Anyways you might already have this wrench if you've already gone as its located in an alternate pathway inside of a vent in Gary's house where you will be greeted to a room full of cameras footage and pipes, simply climb the pipes to grab the wrench but be careful the sewage in the center of the room can do lethal damage to you if not careful. Once you have the wrench like the gummy bear bringing it back to the matter manor owner will allow you to grab the experimental candy. * '''Candy Corn': Near Dracula's castle there's a noob without a costume who gives you advice to look up at the stars as they can guide you. Looking up you will see "Look on top of the biggest tree" from here go find which tree is the largest (the tree to the left of the clown house) over here there is a hard to see mini obby to get on top of the tree which from there hidden in a leaf is the Candy Corn just note the obby is a little difficult. * Noob Head Candy:' '''This is the last candy you might be getting on your adventure, and an easy one to get too. Simply in your houses chimney you will be able to find this one to get up to the roof just jump on that big pumpkin, easy! * '''Sans Candy':''' '''This candy is extra hidden compared to the others and acts as a wildcard allowing you to skip any other candy in the game! So where is it? You will need to scale up Dracula's castle but in the overworld. A truss flick or wallhop to get onto the roof will be required to do so be warned if you're new you could have trouble getting it. Tips: * The thing about this steeple is all of this can be done in any order imaginable and some orders will make this steeple an entire difficulty easier. So here's my personal recommended route. Pumpkin house, Clown house (Get the fork too) , Ice House, Swamp House. From here if you do them in any order it wont matter much as no other house can end up lethal to your run. Good luck and have fun with this one, after all this is the easiest steeple of the event. Trivia * When SoTaT's name was originally teased in a curator review it was called in an encrypted message in morse code: "Steeple of Trick and Treating" instead of its actual name "Steeple of Tricks and Treats" * This is the 1st Steeple to be put ingame that has a gold star, though its not the first steeple to have a gold star. * There seems to be a glitch that prevents some players from entering a hole in "Matter Manor". Music * Overworld: Luigi's Mansion 2 / Dark Moon - Gloomy Manor * Pumpkin House: Super Paper Mario - The Ultimate Show * Witch's Hut: Kevin MacLeod - Darkest Child * Ghost House: LawnReality - There's Spooks Nearby * Gary's House: SCP Containment Breach - The Dread * Ice House: Paper Mario Crystal Palace Crawl - Remix * Spider House: ??? * Matter Manor: Super Mario Galaxy - Purple Coins Theme * Dracula's Castle: Lost Odyssey Battlefield * Clown House: Creepy Circus Music - Circus of Terror * Swamp House: Kevin MacLeod - Morgana Rides Category:Steeples Category:Halloween Event Category:Subrealm Towers/Steeples Category:Halloween Event 2019 Category:Abyssal Badlands